


Make me come

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [29]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Misha, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Top Jensen, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Misha can't stop thinking, so Jensen made him stop thinking





	Make me come

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, my Cockles one-shots and drabbles are more fluff.  
> But I can't get this scene out of my head.
> 
> So, pure porn without any plot

Misha's felt tensed and tired at the same time. Every cell felt numb and on the edge.

He was kneeling on the bed, his arms stretched out, hands bound against the metal rack of his bed. His forehead was resting on his left upper arm.

Jensen was kneeling behind him, close enough that he could feel the heat of his younger co-worker, far enough to not feel the skin.

This had been going on for hours, since Misha had come home, tired, his head full of sorrows and problems.

Jensen had put him to bed, tied him up and had teased him.

He had sucked him, fucked him, but never let him come.

Always holding him on the edge until his head was nothing more than a vacuum.

“Jen”, Misha breathed, his throat sore.

“Hmm,”

“Please... let me come... please... “ It was a whimper and Jensen could hear, how tired and empty Misha sounded.

He knew that it was time for salvation. Misha was at that point, were he could let go of everything.

Jensen positioned himself behind his lover and pushed into him without caution, knowing that he was wide and wet enough.

Misha cried out, when he felt the sudden impact. Jolts of pain and pleasure running through his veins, making his skin tingle.

This was want he wanted and the only thought dominating his mind was to come, to release everything, to give himself into the lust.

“Yes... Jen... yes, fuck me... fuck me harder... please.”

Jensen leaned forward to release Misha's arms and the elder man was nearly collapsing on the bed. He buried his face into the mattress, moaning his pleasure into the fabric.

“Make me come... God.... yes... fuck me...”, Misha was moaning, even muffled, he was so loud that the neighbors would possibly call the police.

Jensen grabbed Misha's shoulders, pulling him on his lap. The sudden change of the angle, pushed Jensen deeper into Misha.

“Yeees, Jen”, Misha screamed out, causing Jensen to press a hand on Misha's mouth. His other hand wrapped around Misha's waist, steadying him.

Misha's head fall back on Jensen's shoulder.

“Touch yourself, Babe”, he whispered into the ear of the dark haired, licking softly over Misha's ear.

Misha's hand wandered down, curling around his hard cock. He began to stroke himself as hard as Jensen was fucking him.

“You will be so sore and tired tomorrow, that you haven't the power to think about anything,” Jensen whispered.

“Jen...ahh. I'm...I'm...”

The Texan pushed even harder into his lover.

“So hot, Mish.”

Misha was moaning, crying into Jensen palm, when he came hard. Hot semen was spurting on his hand, on his stomach, everywhere. His whole body was tensing and jerking.

Jensen guided him through his climax, coming short after his lover.

Misha collapsed on the bed and Jensen slipped out of him, causing a protesting hiss from Misha.

Jensen chuckled through heavy breaths, fumbling for the towel he had put next to the bed.

When he turned around to hand it over to Misha, he saw his co-worker was already asleep.

 


End file.
